


in full brightness

by exitmusicmp3



Category: All the Bright Places - Jennifer Niven
Genre: F/M, I wrote this for school but I really liked it so, Metaphors, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Poetry, also this fandom only has like 7 works so I thought I'd do my part, no one is named, really small fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exitmusicmp3/pseuds/exitmusicmp3
Summary: theodore finch is neonviolet markey is pastel





	in full brightness

they were bright colours and shining lights

only, different kinds

he was glowing neon

burning hot and fast

like a meteorite shooting through space

she is the first flower to bloom

from between last fall's leaves

when the snow finally melts

foretelling a new beginning after the harsh winter

he was the harsh reds and blues

of a neon sign at midnight

amazing to look at, but burns after too long

she is the softer, comforting pastels

of a children's book you almost know by heart

mostly nostalgic, a bit confused, and makes you smile every time

their colours swirled together

and their brilliance lit up the world

but all good things must come to an end

lights are extinguished

and winter comes again


End file.
